1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a blanket and stuffed toy combination. More particularly, the present invention concerns a blanket having portions of a stuffed toy affixed to the opposite ends of the blanket.
2. Reference to Related Art
It is not uncommon for young children to spend many hours sleeping. A warm blanket, or similar covering, and a cuddly stuffed toy are items that are commonly found in a child""s bedroom. A child""s blanket may present images of a favorite animated or nursery rhyme character while a stuffed toy may be anything from a fuzzy little teddy bear to a quilted child-like figure. These items are generally provided separately and purchasers may have to spend additional time and money in acquiring them as opposed to a single item. Further, the prospect of reducing the number of accessories in a child""s bedroom or travel bag could be an attractive purchasing incentive for those seeking to obtain these items for a child.
The present invention concerns a blanket and stuffed toy combination that primarily serves as a bedding item when unfolded and a stuffed toy when folded. A preferred embodiment of the invention includes a blanket having a front and a back side, a first and second end, and a stuffed toy having a first portion affixed to the first end of the blanket and a second portion affixed to second end of the blanket. Preferably, the first portion of the stuffed toy is an upper torso that includes a head, an upper body, and arms while the second portion is a lower torso that includes legs. Further, a rear portion such as a rump or tail end of a stuffed toy may be affixed to the back side of the blanket to give a more complete appearance.
Another embodiment of the invention includes a blanket having the first and second portion of a stuffed toy affixed to its first and second ends wherein the first half and second portion of the stuffed toy define first and second interior chambers. The interior chambers are adapted to receive folded portions of the blanket therein such that, upon folding and disposing the blanket into the first and second interior chambers, the invention substantially resembles a stuffed toy. Preferably, the first and second portion of the stuffed toy include a securing means to secure the two halves together to further provide and maintain the outward appearance of a stuffed toy.
Additionally, this embodiment allows the first half of the stuffed toy to be used as a hand puppet when the blanket is unfolded to entertain or amuse the child.